pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon Units
There are various types of Patapon that can be integrated into the player's army. They are unlocked throughout the course of the game. There are six unit types in the first game and nine in the second. The player may use a maximum of 3 types of units per battle, as well as the Hero Patapon in Patapon 2. A squad of Yaripon, Tatepon or Yumipon can hold 6, while the others can only have 3. This makes the unit selection and the formation of the units in question a pair of key strategy aspects of the game. Units can be upgraded into stronger variations of themselves. By using rare materials at Mater the Tree of Life, units can be upgraded to certain Rarepons . The process of getting the units are different in each game. In Patapon 3 there is a new addition: The Uberhero, a powerful being that consists of both the Almighty Patapon and the Hero. Basic Units Hatapon Main Article: Hatapon Hatapon is the most important Patapon that you encounter in all three games and functions to hold the army together and lead them; however, he doesn't attack himself. He holds the Patapon banner with an owl on the top. He has approximately the same HP and stats as a Barsala Yaripon. His death results in a mission failure. He is also the most important Patapon in your army, given his high HP and ability to lead the army. The ChakaChaka song doesn't give him a defense boost. Status effects like being ignited, put to sleep or being frozen won't affect him in any way. Even though he has high HP, lacking a defense boost makes keeping him alive difficult in some occasions, like in early boss battles when the PONPATA song is not available. In Patapon 3, when there is a shield class unit still alive, Hatapon cannot be hurt at all. Once the last shield class unit is killed, Hatapon is very vulnerable, usually getting killed after the first few attacks land, or sometimes instantly. "Hata" (?') means "flag" in Japanese. Yaripon ''Main Article: Yaripon Yaripons throw spears to attack. They have no shield and are bad at close combat but are good for attacking medium ranged objects. They're pretty good for hunting because they don’t scare the animals away by getting too close. In first and second Patapon games, the Yaripon unit is the first unit you meet (apart from Hatapon) and you will have three Yaripons to become your first army. You might want to have some close combat units to protect your Yaripons. You cannot change the Yaripons' helm or spear right away, but you can get new equipment from missions. In Patapon 3, Yaripons are renamed 'Yarida.'There are also 2 other yaripons,"Piekron" and "Wooyari". Tatepon Main Article: Tatepon An excellent and well-defenced Patapon. They can wield an Axe or Sword, and a Shield. They are bad at hunting; in fact, they cannot really hunt at all, because they are close-range units. They must get very close to the creatures, but then they run away. In Fever mode, their shields enlargen when you use ChakaChaka song. A full Tatepon squad consists of 6 Tatepons. Tate (?) means "shield" in Japanese. In Patapon 3, Tatepons are replaced with 'Taterazay'.In patapon 3 there are 2 new types of tatepon,"Grenburr" and "Guardira". In a mission in Patapon and Patapon 2, Ban the Tatepon is the first Tatepon unit in your army. Yumipon Main Article: Yumipon Bow-wielding Patapon. These Patapon have the largest attack range in the game (wind can increase and decrease the range of their attack depending on which way it is blowing) If tailwind JuJu is activated it increases the usefulness of this patapon and are placed in the back of any army. While they are extremely effective and can rain down arrows on enemies from afar, they are vulnerable to fire. While in Fever Mode, they fire three arrows at once. A full Yumipon squad consists of 6 Yumipons. "Yumi" (?) means "bow" in Japanese. In Patapon 3, Yumipons are replaced with 'Yumiyacha' and "Alosson". In a mission in Patapon, Don the Yumipon is the first Yumipon unit in your team. Advanced Units Kibapon Main Article: Kibapon The Patapon cavalry unit. Equipped with horses and halberds, Kibapons deal heavy damage and knock back enemy troops. While relatively useless normally, their speed and knockback greatly increase in Fever Mode. They should only be used by a skilled player. A full Kibapon squad consists of 3 Kibapons. "Kiba" (??) means "horse-rider" in Japanese. If you're not good at keeping fever, don't take these units because Kibapons easily die when not in fever mode. Kibapons can also equip a variety of different horses as well as halberds. In Patapon 3, Kibapons are replaced with 'Kibadda' and 'Pyokorider'. Dekapon Main Article: Dekapon Mace-wielding Patapon. These monstrous brutes are extremely large and bulky and as a result, they do massive damage to their targets. They also have high HP. Unfortunately, Dekapons are extremely slow, making them easily targeted by wide-range attacks. But tempers their awesome might. If attacking after using PONCHAKA, Dekapons have a ground pound attack that stuns enemies. When they are Mogyoons, they can deal huge damage. A full Dekapon squad consists of 3 Dekapons. "Dekai" (???) means "Gargantuan" in Japanese. In Patapon 3, Dekapons are renamed 'Tondenga'.In patapon 3 there is also a new type of dekapon,a twinsword assassin called 'Myamsar'. Megapon Main Article: Megapon Megapons are by far the oddest unit in the game. They are taller than most other Patapons, and carry around massive horns. They appear to smile all the time, even when enemies are around, except when you miss a note. When they attack, they play their horns and the soundwaves that are projected take on physical form, flying at the enemy and causing damage. Megapons have a variety of attacks, but the two most utilized are a wave of 3 blue notes that bounce off of and around the enemy, causing ricochet damage, and a massive red note only used during Fever Mode that pierces and hits multiple times, causing massive damage. Megapon can also create a large green note that defends your army when the PonChaka song is played, followed by the ChakaChaka song. A full Megapon squad consists of 3 Megapons. Unlike most Patapon units, their name has no Japanese origin, but is instead a pun of "megaphone". When upgraded to Mogyoon, Megapon can arguably deal the most damage in the game. They can easily hunt most creatures if made as Mogyus ( the 2nd ultimate rarepon), but need to be out of Fever Mode to hunt Golden Motiti (Motsitsi). In Patapon 3, Megapons are replaced with 'Wondabarappa' and 'Jamsch'. Elite Units Robopon Main Article: Robopon Robopons are powerful robotic melee units that fight with their extraordinarily large robotic hands. These Patapons can be equipped with helmets of any sort, unless already evolved from the evolution map. They can do relatively high damage, and have decent defense. If attacking after the PonChaka song, they will throw rocks. 1 Robopon will throw 1 rock. When they are Mogyu, they can deal massive damage. A full Robopon squad consists of 3 Robopons. "Robo" has no Japanese meaning. Instead it is originated from the word Robot, which explains the robotic hands. Robopons are the most powerful Patapons. As from the weakest equipment (Brick Arm), they can deal damage ranging 100 and above! (using their rock throw attack). In Patapon 3, Robopons are replaced with 'Destrobo' and 'Bowmunk'. Toripon Main Article: Toripon '' '' A bird-riding Patapon. They use a javelin, much like the Yaripon´s spear. They do similar damage to the Yaripons, but have much lower HP. They provide excellent air support and as long as you keep the rhythm going, they cannot be affected by melee attacks. Extremely effective units when fighting bosses with no air attacks, like Garuru. Also great when facing Karmen fortresses - as long as you can keep the enemy Yarimen and Yumimen busy. A full Toripon squad is made of 3 Toripons. "Tori" (?) means "Bird" in Japanese, refering to how Toripons ride on Birds. Toripons appear on the cover of Patapon 1, but were never released in game. They are used only in Patapon 2, and are not included in Patapon 3. Mahopon Main Article: Mahopon Patapon spellcaster. Wields a variety of staffs and wears boots. Frail, but able to perform a variety of duties for the team. Unlike most Patapon units, the Mahopons' abilities change depending on what staff they currently wield. "Maho" (??') means "Magic" in Japanese. A full Mahopon squad consists of 3 Mahopons. There are approximately 11 Mahopon magic spells with a wide variety of effects, like: restoring HP; cure freezing, burning, or sleep, boosting defense and more. The Hero Mode for this is "Hail Mary" (Patapon 2). A shower of slow meteorites will rain on the battlefield, destroying all but the strongest of enemies. In Patapon 3, Mahopons are replaced with 'Oohoroc' and 'Pingrek'. Unique Units Hero ''Main Article: Hero The Hero Patapon is one of the most highly-customizable Patapon. He can adapt to any Patapon Unit if you have already obtained that unit. As well as your Patagate avatar, he is only in Patapon 2, he is the main character used for multiplayer ad-hoc games. The Hero can wear masks that help change the stats and effects of the Hero. The Masks can be found in the Patagate when you break an egg. He is the only unit that revives in an indicated time after being defeated but they cannot be resurrected if they are devoured. Uberhero Main Article: Uberhero The Uberhero Patapon is an advanced form of Hero (This is why he is called an UBERhero). Like other patapons, their mask will change and mature. They wear a more detailed mask than Hero and have human-like bodies. They only appear in Patapon 3 when the Patapons open up the mysterious chest and then Silver Hoshipon revives Hero, turning him into Uberhero with the powers of Almighty. Uberhero can revive in an indicated time like Hero, but can not revive in dungeons without using a summon or djinn. Upgrading Units In each game, there are different ways to upgrade units. In Patapon, you have to use different materials and Mater to create different and unique rarepons, which are stronger versions of Patapons. In Patapon 2, there is a evolution map, in which if you have the required materials and ka-ching, you can upgrade a Patapon to the rarepon type you desire. From upgrading you can unlock different rarepons. In Patapon 3, there is a experience system. Each class has already been upgraded to a rarepon. You can upgrade that rarepon by gaining a lot of experience. See Also *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon (Game) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Missions *Patapon 2 Missions *Rarepons *Mater, The Tree of Life *Minigames Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Yaripon Category:Story Character Category:Tatepon Category:Yumipon Category:Kibapon Category:Dekapon Category:Megapon Category:Toripon Category:Robopon Category:Mahopon Category:Patapon 1 units